The Way It Is
by heart.pandora
Summary: Hermione is flustered around everyone's favorite twins. But she's caught between the way it is and the way it should be. FredHermioneGeorge
1. Play it Cool

I'm still working on Numb and Because You Know How to Love Me but I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer. I need to brainstorm to do that. I hope you enjoy this new one.

----------------------------------------------

_Sometimes, I'd sit there and just watch him. I'd hope he'd turn my way but he never did. He was too caught up in his own life, not that I could blame him. It is his life, after all. I just wanted to be noticed. He noticed me during the Triwizard Tournament. I questioned him, challenged him. Then there was the Order of the Phoenix. It WAS my idea after all to start an army againt Umbridge. He noticed that I wasn't all goody goody then. I know that it's wrong to think of him like that. It's wrong when Ron loves me so much. But there's nothing I can do about it. I'm utterly drawn to him. I'd even take his twin. Hell, I like his twin too. I might like him a bit more. I go the burrow every chance I get so I can just see him now that they don't go to Hogwarts anymore. I remember watching them leave on their brooms. I wanted him to come back and take me along. I just wanted to ride off into the sunset with him. Well, I have to go now.before I get caught writing this._

_-Hermione_

--------------------------------------------------

Ron sat beside Hermione in the Burrow and threw his arms around her as he tried to look over her shoulder at the leather bound book that was placed in her lap, "What are you writing, Mione?"

Hermione glared and shut the book quickly, "Mind your own business, Ronald."

Ron threw his hands up in a defensive gesture, "I was just wondering."

Harry chuckled as he plopped down on the other side of Hermione, "She's been very defensive over that book. She writes in it all the time."

Hermione shrugged, "There are some things that I need to get off my chest that I can't tell you. Even if I could, you wouldn't understand."

Ron looked flabbergasted, "What can't you tell us?"

Just then, two identical redheads appeared at the door way.

Fred laughed, "Leave her alone, ickle Ronniekins."

George grinned, " Yea. If she don't want to tell you everything, she has every right too."

Fred leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed while George leaned against the other side of the door with his hands in his pockets. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and stared straight ahead.

Ron glared at his brothers, "Why aren't you at the shop?"

George, who had moved over and sat on the sofa infront of Ron, grinned, "Easy..."

Fred had came over and slapped Ron's hand away from Hermione and took a seat next to George, "Free meal."

Ron stared, "Don't you two ever cook for yourselves?"

Fred chuckled, "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

George nodded, "We're busy. We're too tired most of the time."

Hermione glanced up long enough to see their faces and then looked back down.

Fred eyed her, "Something wrong?"

Hermione got her emotions in check and looked up with her usual demeanor, "No. I'm just thinking about exams."

George cocked an eyebrow, "School hasn't even started yet, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged, "I like to get started early on my studying."

Fred scoffed, "And worrying apparently."

Hermione glared, "Why do you care? If you had studied, you would've gotten more than 3 OWLS."

Fred chuckled, "But we didn't care about education."

George nodded in agreement, "We had a feeling we were going to leave since first year."

Hermione shook her head, "You couldn't of."

Fred smiled, "Au contrare..."

George chuckled lightly, "You don't know what we couldn't of did."

Hermione stood up, cast a last glare at the twins, and left. She thought she handled that pretty well. They just thought she was nutters at the moment.

Hermione went up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny.

Ginny smiled when she entered, "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione managed a small smile, "Fred and George are downstairs if you want to go see them."

Ginny smirked knowingly, "Sooo...did you tell them?"

Ginny was the one person that Hermione had told about her long standing crush.

Hermione sighed, "You know I didn't."

Ginny shrugged, "I figured..."

Hermione glared but didn't say anything further. What was she supposed to say?

She just laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't say anything.


	2. Secrets

_You know the feeling you get when you find that special someone? It seems like everything has fallen into place. You know the feeling you get when you can't obtain that special someone? It feels like your heart has shattered into a million pieces and no glue. I just thought I'd point this out because maybe you'd care. I can't talk to anyone else about. Ginny, maybe, but she's too into her own life and Harry. My first kiss was in first grade. This boy was dared to kiss me. I don't know about you but when someone dares a guy to kiss you, it's never good. I know it was only in first grade but it was sticky. He smelled like gummy worms. The point is that I want to find out what it's like to kiss a real man. Gotta go! Dinner is ready._

_-Hermione_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione closed her leather-bound diary and stowed it under the bed. It had been filled up with her thoughts of both Fred and George since first year. She might of been a little obsessed but she thought it was normal. And it was. Every girl become so into a guy that they have to write down everything they feel about him. Hermione was just a regular girl apart from being a witch.

She went downstairs to the table and sat inbetween Ron and Ginny. She tried to ignore the twins, who sat directly infront of her, but she kept glancing up. She wasn't surprised to see that neither payed her attention. They were discussing plans for the joke shop.

Mrs. Weasley sat down, "Fred and George, this is dinner! Don't talk about your shop!"

They both said, "Yes, mum."

She loved how they talked at the same time most days. It was a twin thing and she loved it. She hadn't noticed that she was staring until both twin met her gaze with their blueish eyes. She turned a deep shade of red and pretended she was looking past them. We've all tried that before. Sadly, it never works. They just cocked their eyebrows and shook their heads.

Hermione sighed and ate cautiously.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her, "Are you ok, dear? You look ill."

Hermione glanced up and forced a smiled, "I'm alright. I'm just a bit tired. May I be excused?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Of course, dear."

She got up and walked up to the room she slept in. She felt eyes on her but didn't turn back around to see who was watching her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have you just sat in class or somwhere else with the guy you love and be caught staring at them? I felt humiliated. I tried to play it off but very badly. Even if I wanted to tell them how I felt, I couldn't. How am I supposed to explain that I'm madly in love with both of them. Would they think I was idiotic? I doubt it. They actually very kind. They just happen to get into trouble a lot. I don't know what to do about them. I mean, sometimes, I think about them so much I actually zone out in class. Me? Zone out in class? I love my studies but my feelings for them usually overpower everything. I need a sign. I need something to point me in the right direction._

_-Hermione_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione fell asleep writing her entry. She didn't even close her diary as her head was against the page she had been writing on earlier.

Ginny stepped into the room, followed by Fred and George.

Fred sighed, "Where is it, Ginny?"

Ginny glared, "Here! I was only borrowing it."

She handed him an object that some people might be afraid to ask what it was.

George grinned, "But to borrow is to ask permission."

Ginny glared, "Fine..."

Fred pocketed the item and looked over at Hermione, "Well, she's fast asleep."

George walked over to her, "She didn't even put her book up."

He removed the book from under her, "What's she reading now?"

Before he could look at the page, Ginny snatched it from him, "It's...nothing you would be interested in."

George cocked an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that, Gin?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes..."

Fred chuckled beside her, "Now, that makes us interested

George continued, "There is something in that book that you'd rather us not see."

"But we have ways of finding out."

Ginny cast a glare to George and then to Fred, "When Hermione wakes up, she'll hide it."

Fred scoffed, "Like we can't find things hidden."

George nodded in agreement, "You've forgotten who you're talking to."

Ginny shook Hermione awake.

Hermione opened her eyes, sleepily, "What?"

Ginny handed her the book and whispered, "You might want to hide this somewhere untraceable."

Hermione shot up, snatched the book from Ginny, and then looked at the twins, "It's nothing. Just something about Ancient Runes."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "I wish we could believe you, Hermione."

George smiled, "What are you so afraid of hiding?"

Hermione turned a bright red, "Nothing..."

Fred shrugged, "Very well."

George laughed and followed his brother out the door.

When the door closed behind them, Fred whispered, "She's hiding something from us."

George nodded, "And it's not healthy to hold anything in."

Fred grinned, "You know what this means?"

George chuckled, "I think I do."


	3. Uh Oh!

This chapter is really, really short. I'm sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer because it has to explain a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What do I do now? Face it, I can't successfully hide my diary. They wil find it even I threw it off the edge of Mount Everest. I never realized that, one day, I'd have to fight so hard to hide my feelings. I'm pacing the room, trying to think of a plan. I just don't have one. I'm doomed. Ginny even says that I'm screwed. I need help._

_-Hermione_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Fred and George pretended that they cared less what was written in her diary. At dinner, she'd turn to look at them but they didn't glance at her. It hurt her a bit, but she was glad that her diary wasn't being brought up. Once, she was sitting on the couch when Ron plopped down beside her. He touched her hand. His hand was cold and made her shiver at the chill it put on her warm skin.

Ron smiled, "I've been thinking Hermione..."

Just then, she heard a voice came from behind them, "Just kiss her already, Ron."

Hermione jumped and turned around to notice the twins grinning from ear to ear. It made her think what was going on in their head.

Ron blushed and ran from the room. Hermione made to get up as well. She wanted away from them. She went to the door but they stepped in her way.

"Excuse me," she muttered.

They both chuckled at the same time causing Hermione to glare at them.

Fred smiled, "Upset that Ron didn't make his move?"

Hermione moved to push past them, hard.

George sighed, "Relax, Hermione, we're only teasing."

Hermione sneered, "Why? Just ignore like you have been all week."

Herrmione finally made it past them and walked hurriedly to the room. The twins didn't try to contemplate what she had meant or why it had bothered her. They just shrugged and went on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered her room and layed down on the bed. She didn't know what to think. She just wanted to hurry up and get out of the Burrow. She was hot and in desperate need of a shower. She grabbed a towel and some extra clothes and made her way to the shower. She was in their for a while. When she came out, her skin was red and her fingers were wrinkled. She let out a deep breath and got dressed.

She exited the shower and went to her room. She opened the closet, where she had hidden her diary in the best place possible. She needed to vent. If she didn't, she might just go insane.

But her diary wasn't there.

She started to lose control. She threw many things out of her closet. She didn't see two figures behind her.

Hermione weas getting more frustrated. She pulled at her hair in exasperation.

She heard a soft voice come from behind her, "Looking for this?"

Hermione froze and turned around. Fred and George were standing there, holding her diary.


	4. Show Her

Hermione stared, openmouthed. After a moment of silence, she spoke, "Can...can I have it back?"

Fred grinned, "Later, love. We haven't read it yet."

George nodded, "Would you like to read it with us?"

Hermione glared, "It's none of your business what's in it!"

Fred chuckled softly. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine and as George grinned, it made her feel a way she couldn't explain.

George whispered, "Oh, but I think it is."

Fred nodded in agreement, "You see...we have a funny feeling that we're in here."

George shrugged, "And you know us."

"We always go with our feelings."

Hermione was panicking by now, "Fred and George Weasley, if you don't give me back my diary right now, I will..."

George stepped up, "You'll what?"

Fred laughed, "Hex us or..."

Fred and George both grinned, a hint of micheivous playing in their blue eyes, "Have your wicked way, with us?"

Hermione blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Fred and George patted her shoulder.

Fred smiled, "We'll have this back at the end of the day, love."

George grinned, "No worries."

They both left and Hermione fought to not cry. She was strong and independent. Who cared if they found out that she was in love with both of them? Who cared if, after all these years of everyone thinking she was with Ron, that they were the reason she strayed from him? Who cared if her life would be ruined? She cared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George entered their room, almost dying from laughing so hard.

They weren't making fun of Hermione. The twins always laugh. It doesn't mean it's always directed toward someone.

Fred plopped down on the couch while George sat beside him.

Fred sighed and fumbled with the diary, "Think we should really invade her privacy?"

George shrugged, "We've done it before with a lot of other girls."

Fred grimaced at the memories, "Yea,but I found out a lot of stuff that I didn't want to know."

George chuckled, "But this is Hermione."

"Good point."

Fred opened the diary and read out loud but only so his brother could hear.

_Ron kept trying to put his arm around me today. I tensed but Ron is a bonehead. He can't tell that it's not him I dream of everyday. It's not him that I long to touch. I'm as inexperienced as a girl could get but who I love...well...they could show me._

_-Hermione_

George cocked an eyebrow, "I bet it's Dean. I've seen the way she looks at him."

Fred smiled, "Probally..."

George took the diary from Fred and skipped ahead a couple of pages.

_It makes me angry that no matter what I do, they never notice me. I'll sit at the dining room table in the Burrow and try to avoid watching them. Then I'll cough loudly or start talking to Ginny about my grades. All they do is laugh and cut up about their shop. I love how they're making something of theirselves. I love how they can laugh at the stupidest things. I just wish they'd show me. I know I can be uptight at times and I'm probally way out of their league. Who am I kidding? They wouldn't spend their time with me._

_-Hermione_

George and Fred paused and just sat in silence.

After a few moments, Fred sighed, "So...it's us?"

George shrugged, "Might as well be."

Fred grinned, "What do we do now?"

George smirked, "Want to show her?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinnertime but Hermione didn't come down. She claimed she wasn't hungry. She just sat on the bed and began to read her Astronomy book for the fifth time. She had almost began crying earlier but Ginny had walked in. Ginny had promised to get her book back but it was too late.

Ginny walked to Fred and George, "Hey, can I have Hermione's diary?"

George cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Ginny sighed, "She's desperate for it back."

Fred smiled and handed her the diary.

Ginny began to walk away. She had begun to think that the twins hadn't read it yet when George called out to her, "Tell, Hermione, that we found it VERY interesting."


	5. Arouse Her

Here is the chapter that I took so long to write. It was going to be longer. There was going to be more of a scene with Hermione and the twins. However, I thought you should wait for it. It will be in the next chapter, though.

Ginny took a deep breath and walked away. How would she tell Hermione that the twins had read her diary? Hermione would nearly die of embarassment. Ginny slowly walked up the stairs. She wasn't in a hurry to get to Hermione. When she reached the top, she slowly turned the corner and walked up to the door that led to her room. She opened it, slowly.

Hermione ran up to her as soon as she found out that it was Ginny, "Did," she paused dramatically, "did you get it back?"

Ginny cautiously handed her the diary, "It was easier than I thought."

Hermione, now holding the diary in her hands, stared at Ginny, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Ginny diverted her eyes away from Hermione, "Yes."

When Ginny didn't say anything else, Hermione continued, annoyed, "Well, what is it?"

Ginny sighed, "They read it," she paused, her eyes meeting Hermione's, "They know."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She could hardly move. She made it to the bed and plopped down. Laying the diary beside her, she held her head in her hands. She was near tears.

Ginny whispered, "Anything I can do?"

Hermione looked at her, her eyes shining, "Turn back time."

Ginny sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll just leave you alone."

Ginny turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione didn't know what to think upon finding out that the twins knew her secret. Though she knew she shouldn't be surprised or have doubted them. They were sneaky and smart, above all, cunning.

She so many fantasies of them. She had so many things that she wanted to learn from them. She just didn't have the guts to back it up. She couldn't go up to them and claim that she was virginal and they were experienced. She couldn't demand lessons. If her diary didn't make seem whorish enough, then that would have.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione didn't really want to answer it. What if it was the twins? What if they wanted to humiliate her? The knock came again. Hermione let out a deep breath and stood. She walked slowly to the door, pausing with her hand on the doorknob. Finally, she opened the door with ease. But it wasn't the twins before her. Ron stood in the doorway, a smile across his face.

Hermione smiled back, "What can I do for you, Ron?"

Ron let out a deep breath, "Can I come in?"

Hermione didn't answer but stepped aside so he could make his way past her. He sat on the bed with his hands clasped together infront of him and he leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs.

He didn't look at her as he stated, "I wanted to ask you something."

Hermion raised an eyebrow a fraction, "Oh? What is it?"

Ron reddened, as if he was nervous. Hermione should of thought it cure but, at the moment, it just annoyed her.

Hermione let out a frustrated groan, "Ron, if you don't have anything to add, I'm kind of busy..."

Ron interrupted her, "How do you see our friendship going, Hermione?"

Hermione's hands rested at her side as she stared at him, "I think that it's going fine..."

Ron shook his head, "That's not what I meant. Do you want it to be...to be more?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer. She didn't really care about it being more. She wanted the twins right now.

Hermione stared, dumbstruck. Before she could react, Ron stood up and pulled her to him in a fierce kiss. It did nothing for Hermione. The twins could arouse her with a single glance. Ron couldn't with a kiss. He licked her bottom lip, requesting access.

When she didn't grant him access, he pulled back and pleased, "Please...Hermione..."

Hermione felt sorry for him so she opened her mouth as his tongue surged forward. It was too cold in her mouth and slimy. She pulled back before he could get too excited. She noticed that she already had something semi-hard pressing against her leg.

Ron looked at her with a pleading gaze, "What is it?"

Hermione sighed, "I'm...I'm sorry, Ron. I just want to be left alone."

Ron nodded and moved to give her a peck on the lips but she turned her head just in time, giving him the cheek. He just nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione barely had time to sit on the bed before two familiar faces appeared beside her with a soft pop.

Fred laughed, "You threw Ron out?"

George tutted, "Now, that wasn't nice."

Hermione glared, "What do you two want?"

Fred grinned, a twinkle in his eyes, "Why Hermione..."

George shook his head, "What makes you think we want something?"

"If anything, you want something from us."

Hermione blushed, "That's not the point."

George touched her waist with the palm of his hand and went under it a fraction, "Isn't it?"

His touched sent warmth, electricity, and arousal into her. She jumped at the slight contact.

Fred whispered, "What do you want us to teach you?"


	6. Just to Talk

Everyone knows how sorry I am, right? Writer's block is hell. I've had it all this time. I'm going to try and get more chapters in for my other fictions as well. :)

* * *

Air seemed to escape Hermione's lungs so she opened her mouth in an attempt to breathe in some oxygen. Fred and George exchanged glances.

She felt a hand lightly rub her back, "You alright, love?"

She reconized the voice as Fred's and tried to block out his concern. He was just being concerned because he wanted to take advantage of her, yea, that was it. But they didn't try anything at the moment. She must look sick to them, even repulsive. She tried to stand up but fell back down.

George chuckled beside her, "Maybe you should lie down. You look like you're about to kill over."

Fred smiled, "I hope it wasn't something we did."

Hermione held her head in her hands and took a deep breath as she struggled to find her voice, "What are you two doing in my room?"

Shrugging, George said casually, "Just to see what you want us to teach you."

Hermione stood up this time but her legs wobbled a little, "Get out."

Fred stood with her, making sure she didn't fall, "Come on, love. We're not here to corrupt you."

George grinned widely, "We're bigger than that."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a sarcastic comment.

Fred sighed, "We were just teasing earlier."

Hermione scoffed, feeling slightly better, "Then are you here to rub it in my face?"

George and Fred exchanged glances, "Never."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you."

Fred let out a deep breath, "We just wanted to ask.."

George finished, "Why us?"

Blushing a deep shade of crimson, Hermione squeaked, "What?"

Fred repeated, "Why us?"

Hermione glared, "I don't have time for this."

George stood from the bed and moved to stand behind Hermione. He leaned down to kiss her neck, "Sure you do."

Hermione moved away, "I just heard you were.." she paused, blushing, "_experienced_."

Fred and George exchanged glances and then started laughing, "Really?"

Hermione gaped, "So, it's not true? You're.._virgins_?"

Fred stopped laughing and shook his head, "I wouldn't go that far."

George stopped laughing as well, "But we're not man whores."

"We've only been with about 5 girls each."

George shrugged, "We just liked to have fun back at Hogwarts."

Hermione reddened. She was inexperienced..a virgin. They couldn't want her so her hope died. Why would they want some girl who had no idea what she was doing? Starting to feel dizzy again, Hermione walked unsteadily to the door and opened it, "I need to lie down. Can you please leave?"

Fred and George let out a deep breath and nodded. They didn't want to push her too far. Hermione fell in bed after they left and tried to go to sleep. Her head hurt and she could of swore that the room was spinning. She didn't go to sleep all night.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione had black circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. When Mrs. Weasley called everyone for breakfast, she skipped out because she didn't feel up to facing everyone like this. She stayed in bed most of the day until she finally got so hungry that she had to go to the kitchen. She walked quietly down the stairs. Everyone was out in the yard either playing quidditch or just to get out in the sun. Hermione reached the kitchen and found a basket of rolls on the counter. She took one and started to nibble at it.

She froze when she heard a voice behind her, "You're up late, love. Where have you been all day?"

She turned around to see Fred extremely close to her.

She tried not to get tongue tied as she said, "I wasn't feeling very well."

Fred eyed her up and down, "I kind of believe that, love."

Hermione glared, "I should back up to the room."

As Hermione tried to move past him, his hand wrapped around her waist and stopped her. He easily lifted her onto the counter.

She gasped at the sudden movement, "What are you doing?"

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "I just want to talk."

His hand reached to feel her forehead. She jumped at the skin on skin contact. His skin was warm and she loved the rough texture of him.

Fred muttered, "You don't have a fever and yet your face is beat red."

Blushing even more, Hermione stuttered, "Yes, well, I should go."

She made to leap off the counter but Fred stopped her as his lips collided with hers. She froze but he didn't mind. In fact, he suspected it. He didn't ask for entrance to her mouth just softly kissed her, a mere meeting of lips that left her weak kneed. His hand gently reached up to cup her face. Just as she was about to thread her fingers through his hair, he pulled back.

Grinning, he said, "Nice chatting with you, Hermione."

With that, he left a flustered Hermione on the counter wondering where George was at and why he didn't come to talk to her too.


End file.
